


Secrets of the Jasmine Dragon

by silentmountain



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Pregnancy, Romance, no avatar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentmountain/pseuds/silentmountain
Summary: Katara has run away to Ba Sing Se, where she hopes she can at last pursue freedom from the Fire Nation after being held prisoner. There, she meets Zuko, and is offered a job at his uncle's tea shop. While the two grow closer, they must each battle their own secrets and find a way to help one another.





	1. Katara

Running from the Fire Nation was hard enough, but doing it while pregnant was near impossible.

 

Katara found out mere weeks ago, when her period didn’t come. And when she could no longer keep down her breakfast in the mornings.

 

She should have seen it coming. She should have tried to stop it. But she was just one girl. 

 

A girl, far from home, who had experienced an ultimate cruelty and was now running to protect not just one life, but two. She had been resourceful, setting up camps in forests at night, running during the day, hoping to Tui and La and any god who would listen that she would be safe, for just one more day, one more hour, one more minute. And she would repeat this, day in and day out, blending into Earth Kingdom towns only to vanish just as quickly as she had arrived.

 

Today, as she opened her eyes to the crisp, newly spring air of the woods, she felt a sigh of relief that she had made it another night without trouble from Fire Nation soldiers, or anyone, really. The woods were incredibly quiet, save for the chirping of morning birds and the gushing of a stream not too far away.

 

She glanced to her map. She had heard a couple of weary refugees chatting in a tavern in a town she had stopped by just a few days ago about a secret ferry system that was carrying refugees to Ba Sing Se just west of the Serpent’s Pass. If Katara’s estimates were right, she should be arriving at the ferries in just a couple days. 

 

With a sigh, Katara stood up on her tired legs, packed up her camp, and began the long march ahead of her.

 

She had to get to Ba Sing Se.

 

\---

 

Katara considered herself blessed when she made it with relative ease to the ferries. It had only been three days of travel to find it, and she felt nearly invincible from her journey, but her joy was short-lived when she saw the state of the people around her.

 

Mothers spooning meagre spoonfuls of unidentifiable mush into their babies’ mouths. Sick and elderly people barely moving on their stiff cots. Some barely breathing. Noise, noise everywhere, and filth rampant in every corner. Fathers calling for children lost in the crowd. Crying, crying, so much crying.

 

“You look lost, miss.”

 

Katara spun around to see a man looking down at her, regarding her with a curious expression. His gaze travelled down her figure slowly before climbing back up to her eyes. Katara felt a small, embarrassed flush creep upon her cheeks.

 

“I--I guess so. Do you know how I can board one of those ferries?”

 

He gave her a small smile. “No passport?”

 

Katara struggled to keep her face even. Passports? She had run away from the Fire Nation with nothing but the clothes on her back, came all this way just to find that--

 

“It’s alright,” he reassured her before she had time to come up with a reason for her lack of identification. “Plenty of people come here missing their passports for all kinds of reasons. I’ll get you in.”

 

The man grasped her arm and pulled her through the crowd. “Keep your head down and follow my lead,” he whispered above the chaos of the boarding parties.

 

Katara followed silently. She didn’t really care how stupid or potentially dangerous it was to be following this complete stranger. Those boats were her key to freedom. Well, as free as she ever could be, anyway. They wove through the crowd, using it as a cover while they slipped silently through, ducking as they passed the security checking tickets. It seemed almost too easy to avoid being caught, and Katara found herself frowning in suspicion. 

 

The man caught her glance. “I realized--I never caught your name. You are…?”

 

“Uh...Kya,” Katara spluttered. It was her automatic cover name, as well as the first she could think of, yet she still felt ashamed using her mother’s name as a mere cover. It felt disrespectful.  _ Forgive me, mother. _

 

“Chung. I apologize for not introducing myself sooner.” He looked out over the water as the ferry began to move. “May I ask what’s brought you here?”

 

Katara didn’t know whether she could trust this stranger yet, but even if she did, she had no idea where she’d start. Being torn from her home as the last waterbender? Being held a prisoner in the Fire Nation? Not being able to return home even after her escape, for fear she would be caught in the South Pole and her entire tribe punished for it? She decided to stick to a simple enough story she knew would sound the same as any other refugee on the boat. It was close enough to the truth, anyway.

 

“My village was attacked by the Fire Nation. I had nowhere to go, so I came here.”

 

Chung smirked. “Not one to divulge information easily, huh? Smart girl. No wonder you’ve been able to make it from the poles all the way here.”

 

At Katara’s alarmed expression, he gave a low chuckle.

 

“Your necklace,” he said, as if that offered all the explanation he needed. “Don’t see people getting betrothed with necklaces and all that here. Not really an Earth Kingdom custom.” He turned an eye on her. “I’m sorry for your loss, though.”

 

Of course. He would assume Katara was engaged, and when she showed up with no fiance, well, that was pretty self-explanatory. 

 

All Katara could manage was a small “Thanks.” If only Chung knew all that Katara had really lost.

 

\---

 

The week of travel passed without much to speak of. Katara, though mildly uncomfortable, stuck by Chung’s side. He seemed like a nice enough man, and certainly well-intentioned. They traveled in relative quiet, exchanging a few words here and there, but mostly just appreciated each other’s company.

 

With the distraction of trying to get the ferries and survive in Earth Kingdom forests while avoiding Fire Nation soldiers, Katara had had enough on her mind to let her forget, if only for a moment, about the growing problem in her womb. But here on the boat, with nothing to do but listen to the wails of babies and watch the blue lapping waves of the ocean, Katara was constantly reminded of this invasion that had taken over her body.

 

Yet, in a strange way, she felt a flickering ember of warmth for the child growing inside her. It was terrifying, but in a small, odd sense, she didn’t feel so alone.

 

Of course, the nights on the ship brought nightmares, and they plagued her day in and day out. Images of damp, filthy cells filled her mind, the ghosts of hands yanking her hair and grabbing at her thighs, chains pulling her arms so tight she bit back screams. She would always awake with a start, sweat soaking the back of her neck, hours before the sun breached the horizon, but she could never fall back asleep. Chung never questioned why she seemed to have already been awake for hours when he opened his eyes.

 

And then her mind returned to the baby, and the days repeated themselves again and again.

 

\---

 

The day they reached Ba Sing Se, Katara had barely gotten any sleep. She had tossed and turned all night, but the knowledge of what awaited her when she closed her eyes kept her from ever catching a moment’s rest. She looked weary--her eyes were bloodshot, and heavy gray bags were forming beneath them. 

 

“Katara,” Chung said carefully, “it’s alright if you close your eyes for a bit. I know a place we can stay while you rest up. I can see about finding you work.”

 

Katara, had she had the energy, wanted to bite back something about being fine, thank you, and she could find her own place herself. But she was exhausted, and when she closed her eyes against the bright daylight as they docked, the weariness overtook her completely.

 

When Katara awoke, she wasn’t sure she wasn’t still dreaming. 

 

She found herself on a small cot in what seemed to be a back room. The fireplace provided the only light in the room, as there were no windows to be found. It was a very scarcely decorated room. There wasn’t much of anything.

 

She could hear whispers and see shadows moving beyond through the space at the bottom of the door. She pressed her ear close to listen.

 

“...fetch a good price. She’s a young Water Tribe girl, and we don’t get many of those around here. Really, she’s a steal. If you don’t want her, I can take her to the Fire Nation auctions. Those governors are always looking for--”

 

“All right, all right, I get it! We’ll see how she seems to be doing when she wakes up, then…”

 

Katara’s heart stopped beating in her chest. How could she be so stupid? She’d spent so much energy running from the Fire Nation, only to fall into the arms of the first person who showed her an ounce of sympathy? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Steeling herself, she braced to run out the door and hopefully find a way out to the street from there. It was the only way out of this cheerless room. 

 

With a burst of energy, she dashed out the door, shocking the two men in the following room, and, upon laying her eyes on another door, ran to it before they could catch her. It opened to the street--thank the skies--and Katara tore down the street, bustling down the crowded dirt and cobbled road, shoving herself between ostrich-horse carts and street merchants as she tried to put as much distance between herself and the shouts behind her. Please, oh please, just let her escape this once--

 

What Katara did not expect next was to be pulled into a dark alleyway by a strong arm. Before she could open her mouth to yell, a finger was pressed forcefully against her lips as she looked up into the eyes of a young man with a scar.


	2. Zuko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind notes and kudos on the first chapter! I hope you enjoy this first look at Zuko's POV with tea, a conversation, and some classic Iroh wisdom.

Zuko hated walking down this street. Uncle insisted the best place to buy fresh jasmine was down here, but why did it have to be on one of the shadiest roads in the lower ring? And why was Zuko always the one sent on these errands? 

 

So when he saw a girl about his age tearing down the road with a look of terror in her eyes, it didn’t take much imagination to guess what—or rather, who—she was running from. Instinctively, he grabbed her bicep and yanked her into a darkened space between two buildings as her pursuers charged on. Pressed flush against his chest, the girl looked up at him, her brow furrowed, and then began to squirm, trying to get out of the tight space.

 

“Let...go…” she mumbled against his finger, which was pressed squarely against her lips. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, so please stop moving so much. If you make too much noise, they’ll find us,” Zuko replied, hoping the girl understood.

 

Thankfully, she settled down, deciding to glare up at him instead. 

 

After a couple minutes, when Zuko decided the coast was clear, they wriggled out of the tight space and joined the hubbub of the street. 

 

“Are you alright?” Zuko asked, looking down at her. Now, in the clear light of day, he could see how beautiful she truly was. She had creamy dark skin that seemed almost flawless, and thick black tresses that fell down her back in waves. Her blue eyes twisted upwards to meet his and she muttered a soft ‘thank you’.

 

“This isn’t a great place in town to be walking around by yourself,” Zuko sighed. “Listen, I just have to pick up some jasmine for my uncle’s tea shop. It’s a few blocks away from here. Will you at least come and have a free cup of tea? You look, uh...frazzled.”

 

The girl narrowed her eyes, but simply said, “Ok.” Zuko assumed she had nowhere else to go.

 

\---

When they arrived back at the tea shop, the girl sat at a table in the far corner, away from everyone else, as Zuko went up to Uncle Iroh to explain what had happened while he had been out.

 

“Ah, so I see you’ve brought back a lady friend?” Uncle inquired, one of his gray eyebrows quirking slightly. “I must admit, nephew, this is quite a development.”

 

Zuko scowled. “No, Uncle--I saw her running away from some thugs on Jade Street. I think they were trying to sell her. For…” His voice trailed off. He didn’t need to explain.

 

Iroh’s face darkened. “Oh. I see. Well, why don’t you take this pot of tea over to your...friend. It’s the least we can do.” He handed Zuko a freshly brewed pot of ginseng, and Zuko walked over with the pot and two cups to where the girl was sitting.

 

“Uh, hi,” he stammered awkwardly, setting down the tea and taking a seat opposite his guest. “Sorry, I never asked your name. I’m Lee.”

 

The girl just looked at him with a blank face. “Can I trust you?”

 

Zuko did a double take, recoiling at the unexpected words. “Um...sure?”

 

She sighed, taking a sip of tea. “I’m Katara. I’ve been going by Kya, my mother’s name, for months, but…” She trailed off, looking to the wall. “I’m tired of pretending.”

 

Suddenly, Zuko felt guilty about his what he had said. How could he so easily lie to her face, when she repaid him with the honest truth? Brushing his shame aside, he added, “Are you a refugee?”

 

“Of sorts,” Katara replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m originally from the Water Tribes, but...well, my village was raided, and so I wound up here.” She offered a small smile. “You?”

 

Zuko felt like Katara was purposefully leaving something out, but he didn’t push it. How could he, when he was about to lie right to her face, again? Agni, they’d barely been talking for three minutes.  _ It’s purely for survival. If anyone knew you and Uncle were Fire Nation, you’d be dead.  _

 

“W-we’re travelers,” Zuko stammered uneasily, attempting to disguise his discomfort with a cough. “We came from a...small Earth Kingdom town in the East. And ended up here. It was always a dream of Uncle’s to have his own tea shop.”  _ At least that wasn’t a lie. _

 

Katara’s smile broadened. “Oh, how lovely. It cheers me to think that not everyone here has come from a horrible past.” Oh, if only she knew. Upon seeing Zuko’s darkened expression, and remembering the scar covering half his face, she winced in apology. “Oh my gosh, Lee, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to assume--”

 

“It’s fine,” Zuko waved her off. “No one here ever really cares anyways.” He shot her a crooked smile, one he hadn’t felt on his face in a long time.  _ What was this girl doing to him?  _ “At least you, you know, seem to care.”

 

Before she could reply, Uncle deftly swung by their table, replacing the empty teapot with a jug of cold ice water for them to drink. “I figured something a little more cooling would be appropriate, given the temperature.” It was a warmer than usual spring day, and people were fanning themselves and stripping their outermost robes for more comfortable attire, seeking refuge in the shade of blossoming trees swollen with fruit and the wooden awnings of storefronts. Turning to Katara, Uncle (poorly) concealed a gasp, then shook his head and smiled at the girl, bowing slightly. “A pleasure to meet you, miss. My name is Mushi. I assume you’ve met my nephew.”

 

Katara bowed in return. “The pleasure is mine, Mushi. I am Katara.”

 

Uncle grinned. “Would you mind me borrowing my nephew for a bit? I’m afraid we have some business that needs attending to.” 

 

“Of course.”

 

Zuko followed his uncle to the back room, where Uncle began brewing another pot of tea while his eyebrows furrowed in thought. “I think it may be time to think about hiring a new member of staff, don’t you?”

 

Zuko immediately caught his uncle’s drift. “You mean Katara? Uncle, you can’t be serious. She’s just a girl I ran into on the street! How can you even know if she’s...qualified yet?”

 

“Zuko.” Uncle turned to face his with a deeply somber expression on his face. He rarely ever used Zuko’s name in Ba Sing Se, even when it was just the two of them. Dai Li agents were crawling all over town, and you never knew when you might be getting spied on. “You would refuse to help someone, no matter how much a stranger, who has clearly lost much?”

 

“I--I mean, I feel sorry for her, but if we hire everyone in the city who’s lost something, or someone, we might as well set up shop in the Earth King’s palace!”

 

Uncle shook his head slowly, understandingly. “I have a feeling that she has lost more than you or I could know.”

 

Zuko sputtered. “But--”

 

“Nephew, did you notice her necklace?”

 

Zuko had, in fact. It was a simple blue ribbon fastened about her neck, but the pendant that adorned it was exquisitely beautiful. It glistened in the afternoon sun, and its swirls and patterns seemed like ripples across the water, so perfectly polished and smooth. He pictured himself running his fingers over that necklace, and choked back a cough of embarrassment.

 

“In the Water Tribes, it is customary for a young man to bestow a necklace upon the woman he intends to marry as a means of engagement.”

 

_ Katara? Engaged? _

 

“But, she looks to be barely my age! She must be sixteen, at most!” Zuko had a hard time believing anyone could know who they wanted to be with for the rest of their lives at such a tender age. 

 

“It is not unusual for girls to marry young in the Water Tribes,” Uncle explained gently.

 

Zuko started to understand. Katara was engaged, but had showed up here in Ba Sing Se, alone, under far less than ideal circumstances. But the important part was  _ alone. _ If Katara was here all by herself, she had likely lost not only her family, but her fiance as well. She was completely and totally lost. 

 

“Alright, Uncle. I’ll talk to her.”


	3. Errands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Thanks for reading! Sorry that I haven't posted for a bit--I'm incredibly busy right now, so I don't have nearly as much time to write as I did before. But don't worry--I fully intend to keep updating. 
> 
> I got some questions about ages, so I figured I'd clear it up here: The characters are all aged up by about four years, so Katara is around 18/19 and Zuko is 20. Hope that clears things up. If you'd like to see more detail about why, I replied to a reader on the first chapter as to why I decided to age up the characters. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this new installment!

It was two weeks into her time working at the Jasmine Dragon, and with each day that passed, Katara grew more and more paranoid that Lee and Mushi would discover her secret. Her slowly growing belly got just a little bigger each day, unnoticeable to anyone but her, yet the knowledge of what that meant was ever present in her mind. Katara knew she couldn’t stay forever. If they found out about her secret, well, it would be unbearably shameful. 

 

_ But they already think I had a husband. Or was engaged, at least. Maybe they would assume the baby was his…? _

 

_ No. _ Katara brushed away those thoughts. She didn’t want to keep lying--she had certainly done enough of that. Anyway, it didn’t matter. When they realized a child was on the way, they wouldn’t want her to work there anyways. Who would want a new mother to work for them? It wouldn’t be economical. 

 

Katara wasn’t dumb. She knew what her limits were, and this was one. She just hoped to make enough before she inevitably had to leave the Jasmine Dragon that she could provide for this child.

 

This child. What a horrible thought.

 

\---

 

Zuko had noticed Katara was getting fidgety. Every time he passed her, he almost felt a wave of discomfort wash between them. It was like she always tensed when he neared her. He didn’t understand.

 

Lately, he’d been plagued by thoughts. Improper thoughts. Thoughts a true prince wouldn’t have, but still, Zuko thought them. When her hair fell like a curtain over her as she stooped to pour tea, he wondered what it would feel like running between his fingers. Her hips had a natural curve that Zuko longed to fit his hands to, and her shoulders were slight but strong. He marveled at how tough yet beautiful she was. 

 

Zuko had tough--he think he deserved that much--but he certainly didn’t think he had beautiful. His fingers brushed over the scar marring the left side of his face. 

 

He wished Katara would explain what was wrong, but he knew he didn’t have any place to ask. He hadn’t even given her his real name. What greater breach of trust was there if you didn’t even know someone’s real name? 

 

“Lee! It seems we’ve run out of ginger root and honey. Would you mind going out to get more?”

 

Zuko contained a groan. “Uncle, I’d have to go on complete opposite sides of the city to pick them up! It’ll take me hours to bring back both.”

 

“Good point! Why don’t you take Katara with you then? Surely it won’t take you both too long.”

 

Zuko flashed a glare at his uncle. Who else could make an inconvenient errand even worse? But Iroh just beamed even wider. “Off you go!”

 

So now Zuko and Katara were walking across the city together, an awkward silence permeating the space between them. They had gotten ginger root, but Zuko hadn’t been able to buy honey at the place where Uncle wanted him to buy it, so they were having to walk around, trying to find some place that even had remotely good honey. Uncle would have a fit if he brought back anything less than ideal for his tea shop. 

 

Zuko cast a quick glance at the girl walking beside him. Her head was thrown back proudly, and her hair bounced down her back in time with her step. Yet, she seemed concerned. About what, Zuko wasn’t sure if he’d ever know. But he felt a desperate need to do  _ something. _ Anything, if only maybe she would open up a little.

 

“We’ve been walking around for a while, maybe we should sit down? I know a fountain near here, there’s some benches we could, you know, sit on.”

 

Katara gave him a curious look. “Won’t your uncle need these ingredients as soon as possible?”

 

Zuko mentally cursed himself. He had forgotten the entire reason Katara came in the first place. “Yeah, uh, but it’s been a while, you must be tired…”

 

Katara got a slightly scared look in her eye. “Why would you think I’m tired? I’m fine. Completely fine!”

 

Oh no. Had he done something to scare her? He quickly backpedalled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you or anything--I’m sorry if I did! I just thought, you know, but…”

 

Katara’s expression softened. “No, no, it’s fine. Where’s that fountain you were talking about?”

 

\---

 

When Lee had said she must be tired, Katara had a moment of panic.  _ He knows I’m pregnant, he knows...how did he--? _

 

But her panic soon became guilt when she saw the worried look on his face. Of course, he was only trying to be nice.  _ What was this pregnancy doing to her, making her so paranoid like that? _

 

They soon found the fountain, beautiful lights twinkling all around it, and sat down on a bench near it, silent once again. That is, until Lee decided to open his mouth again. 

 

“So...you’re engaged, huh?” 

 

Katara choked a little. “Uh, no. It’s my mom’s. Or, well, it was. She passed it down to me, and ever since she died, I’ve held onto it.”

 

“Oh.” He glanced away. “I lost my mother too--well, I don’t know if she’s, you know, dead, but she disappeared. I wish I still had something to remember her by. All I have are my memories, and I feel them fading everyday.” Lee looked up towards the sky.

 

“It’s not enough, is it?”

 

“I don’t think it’ll ever be enough, unless I find her.”

 

Katara nodded in understanding. She would give anything for just one day, one hour, one minute with her mother again. If there was any chance she could find her again, she wouldn’t stop till she did.

 

“I hope it doesn’t come across as insensitive, but then why are you in Ba Sing Se?”

 

Lee’s face hardened into a scowl. “I can’t yet. I can’t explain why, but I can’t.” Then he tacked on, almost like an afterthought, “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Katara.”

 

Katara bristled. “There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me either, Lee.”

 

He turned to her with an inquisitive expression. “I know. Everyone here has secrets, but it seems like you’re about as secretive as they come.”

 

_ She  _ was? Katara thought that was pretty hypocritical of Lee. He called her secretive, but wouldn’t answer her question? Katara was about to reply with an angry retort, but realized it wasn’t fair for her to get angry at him when she had asked such a personal question. Of course he would get defensive.

 

Katara sighed. “Sorry. I shouldn’t have asked that. It wasn’t fair to you. I shouldn’t have questioned your honor. You’ve already proven yourself to be honorable when you saved my neck a couple weeks ago, and even offered me a job. I’m indebted to you and your uncle.”

 

Lee looked acutely uncomfortable, especially when she mentioned his honor. He flushed and turned away. “Uh, thanks.” 

 

Katara smiled softly to herself and brushed her fingertips against his arm. She hoped that this small gesture could convey what she wasn’t sure she could put into words--her sympathy, her gratitude for his help, and every other confused yet happy emotion that bubbled up in the pit of her stomach.

 

Maybe none of this was enough, but in that moment, with just the two of them sitting by themselves in the lamplit fountain park, it was.


	4. Imprisonment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which we learn a little about Katara's past.
> 
> CW: graphic violence

_ Ten years previously, in the Southern Water Tribe. _

 

The day had started like all the rest, but quickly became one Katara would remember forever.

 

First, it was the black snow that fell from the sky. Katara had never seen anything like it. People became afraid, running into houses and grabbing children to pull them indoors. Nobody understood what this meant. They soon did, however, when three black Fire Nation ships crashed into the icy tundra. 

 

Soldiers stormed out of the ships, charging forward. Katara, frightened, instinctively ran for her house. 

 

“Mom! Mom, help, I--” 

 

But what Katara saw was not her mother. At least, not anymore. A corpse, burned beyond recognition, and a soldier, standing there, regarding her blankly as he brushed his hands together as if dusting them off.

 

And like any child who had seen such a horrific sight, Katara began to scream.

 

She screamed and wailed and yelled, tears rolling down her cheeks in hot, fat drops. The walls of her igloo began to crack and crumble, and the soldier’s eyes widened. He ran, scooped her up under his arm, and bolted from the house. Katara kicked and kicked, but there were too many soldiers. No one saw her being carried away; they were too busy fighting to save their lives. And just like that, everything was gone, concealed behind the strong black steel of the ship. Katara’s village had vanished from sight.

 

She cried all night. She continued crying when she was put in chains and herded into a cell, and kept crying even when a soldier slapped her and told her to be quiet. She was inconsolable. 

 

She didn’t stop crying and screaming until two days later, when she lost her voice and her eyes dulled, glassy from so much sobbing. She didn’t touch her food--she wasn’t hungry. She didn’t think she would ever have an appetite again. Of course, a few days later, she realized she still had an appetite, if only to keep her alive, but anything that entered her mouth just tasted like ash. She wasn’t an happier. She was just surviving. 

 

That was how Katara began the decade of her imprisoned life. 

 

\---

 

_ Six years previously, in a prison in the Fire Nation _

Katara’s life hadn’t changed much in the four years she’d spent in prison. It was a lot of the same. Day in, day out, the same routine, until the days blended together so much she couldn’t always tell what time of day it was. She only had the moon to tell her. She could feel its power coursing through her at night when it was out. But it was more than most prisoners had.

 

Her life wasn’t all awful. There was a rudimentary schooling program for the youngest prisoners. They were taught mostly things about the Fire Nation. It was all propaganda, of course, and none of the foreign prisoners believed it. But of the few children in the prison, almost all of them were from the Fire Nation, whether they be firebenders or non-benders. Often, they were imprisoned while their parents stood trial for crimes against the Fire Nation. Most importantly, they were treated much better than Katara. Prison was more of a holding cell for them, while for Katara, it was a sentencing.

 

However, because most of the children were Fire Nation citizens, they were taught to read. This was a blessing Katara was surprised she was allowed, but she never questioned it, for fear she wouldn’t be allowed to go to school anymore. At school, she could read from their surprisingly large collection of novels--all of the writers from the Fire Nation, of course. But it was the only bright point in Katara’s otherwise bleak life. School was the time she could escape, if just for a little bit, from this hell. 

 

School wasn’t always great, however. Her “teachers”, who were really often just soldiers who were assigned to supervise the school that day, would mock her openly in front of the other children. 

 

“This, class, is how to identify a water peasant. Look for the brown skin and thick dark hair--” and at this, Katara’s hair was yanked so hard, she squeaked in fear it might actually be pulled from her head. “There is very little variation in water tribe features due to generations of inbreeding within those barbaric tribes. You can’t miss it.”

 

Had Katara not known she would be whipped for talking back, she would have retorted that all of that was a complete lie spread by the Fire Nation, and maybe this “teacher” should look into his own family history, because his nose did seem quite funny.

 

The one thing Katara never had, though, were friends. Someone to fill the gaping hole left by her family being torn from her. Katara never became close with anyone in prison. No one wanted to speak to a waterbending savage. She never had anyone to turn to, and as she entered her twelfth year and her body began changing rapidly, she had no one to explain what was happening to her.

 

Her hips got wider, and her thighs got stronger. Hair began growing under her arms, on her legs, and between her thighs. Her chest grew bigger, and Katara learned quickly to fashion some old prison rags into bindings. She felt awkward, always bumping into things, and grew taller. She felt like she didn’t understand her body anymore.

  
  


When she woke up one morning and found blood on her thin mattress, she began to scream. Not only was there blood, but she felt an unbearable pain in her abdomen that forced her to curl up and grit her teeth.

 

A young male guard rushed in to see what was wrong, and blanched at the sight of Katara’s stained sheets. He quickly returned with an older female guard who smiled at Katara in sympathy and helped her clean up, giving her fresh clothing and a tea that eased cramping. 

 

From then on, Katara knew nothing about prison would be the same.

 

Guards gave her strange looks. Other prisoners gave her strange looks. Katara wished she had someone like her she could talk to, someone who understood the snow and cold and moon. Someone who understood what was happening to her. Was it so much to ask for a friend?

 

But all around her was a sea of red like the blazing sun.


	5. Discoveries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which poor Katara just can't catch a break. 
> 
> AN: I feel pretty bad for Katara in this fic, not gonna lie. She's a strong girl, though, and even though she's weathering some tough times right now, she'll come out on the other side, don't worry :)
> 
> As always, thanks so much for reading and leaving such sweet comments. Seeing people enjoy this is what really motivates me to keep writing, even when I'm super busy, so thank you thank you thank you!! I've had some longer breaks the past few days, so I've had more time to write, but I apologize if uploading is a little sporadic and unpredictable right now. I really want to be able to push out chapters as soon as I finish them, but of course, I have to have the time to write them first :p
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

“Your highness, we’ve been tracking the girl. We believe she’s running, or has run, to a town in the eastern Earth Kingdom. We’re not sure yet, but we believe we may be able to find her in at least a month.”

 

“Are you sure, Commander Hong? Because last I’ve checked, the Fire Nation has never penetrated the walls of Ba Sing Se.”

 

“With all due respect, your highness, we have not determined yet the location--”

 

“I know that Fire Nation commanders have fallen a bit out of step, but I didn’t realize it was  _ this  _ bad. Of course she’s in Ba Sing Se. How stupid do you think I am?”

 

“I-I don’t, your highness. I truly apologize.”

 

“Well, it’s not of much import, anyway. I was informed of what happened shortly before her escape, and I have a suspicion that waiting a few months won’t hurt our chances of being able to recapture her. In fact, I think it might be in our favor to do so. Tell Admiral Zhao that I intend to delay our search for a bit. He shall wait until I give the orders to pursue her.”

 

“Yes, Princess Azula.”

 

\---

 

“Katara?” Zuko wasn’t quite sure he believed what he was seeing. He had gotten up in the middle of the night, restless and parched, to get a glass of water. When he saw there was no water left in their apartment cupboards, he had walked downstairs to the kitchen of the tea shop to fetch some more. That was when he stumbled upon Katara’s slumbering figure, curled up in a ball on the kitchen floor. He quickly let the flame in his palm burn out and scrambled for a candle, turning around to light it out of Katara’s sight. But despite the disturbance, she was still fast asleep. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief.

 

What was she doing here? Why wasn’t she at home, sleeping?

 

That’s when it had occurred to Zuko that Katara had never told him where she was living.

 

He had asked her offhandedly once, and she had given a vague answer which Zuko had accepted, mostly because he was making small talk, trying to break one of many awkward silences between them while they were pressing herbs for tea, and frankly, he hadn’t been really paying attention to her answer anyway. So was this where she was sleeping? Katara always did seem to get to the shop suspiciously early. 

 

Carefully, Zuko picked up Katara’s (still!) slumbering form. Putting one arm under her neck and one under the crook of her knees, he lifted her up the stairs. Had she gained some weight? She felt just slightly heavier than when Zuko had first pulled her into that dark alleyway. Probably just filling out after eating some real food and settling down in a new city. Being on the run could put stress on the body. Zuko understood that. 

 

Reaching his and Uncle’s shared apartment, Zuko walked to his bedroom and carefully placed Katara on his bed. She looked incredibly peaceful while she slept--gone were the tense lines that marred her face during the day, replaced by a quiet smile. A soft whimper was pulled from her mouth as Zuko tucked her in, and he jolted in surprise. It was disturbingly attractive.

 

_ I’m not thinking right--I need sleep. _

 

Quietly, Zuko padded off towards the small living room sofa, trying to banish all thoughts of the water tribe girl as he blew the candle out.

 

\---

 

Katara slept well for the first time in what felt like months. After weeks on the run, dreaming of nothing but fire and red and metal bars, she now dreamt of her home. Playing with her brother in the endless snow, sitting around the fire roasting sea prunes and arctic hen, listening to stories that had been passed down in her tribe for generations. Despite the unbearable chill of the South Pole, Katara felt snug and warm...unreasonably warm…

 

When she opened her eyes, it took her a few hazy moments to realize that she was not lying on the kitchen floor of the tea shop, but was in fact tucked snugly in a bed. With a jolt, she sat up.  _ Where am I? _

 

The room was mostly dark, but the first rays of daylight began to peak through the window, just barely illuminating it. It was very sparsely decorated. There was a nightstand, a dresser, and some decorative dao swords arranged on the wall. Katara had certainly never been here before.

 

A flood of panic overtook her gut.  _ They got me, they got me, they-- _

 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Katara turned to see Lee peering through the cracked door at her. She bared her teeth at him and instinctively reached for the waterskin at her side, only to remember she had taken it off before sleeping.  _ Stupid, stupid, stupid. _

 

“What do you want with me,” she growled in a low tone.

 

Lee raised his eyebrow. “Nothing, unless you count an explanation as to why you were sleeping on the floor of the shop kitchen. I came down to get water in the middle of the night and happened to find you passed out, so I brought you up here.”

 

As Katara began to understand her situation, her fear and anger shifted into pure mortification. “Tui and La, I am so sorry, I--” She began struggling to come up with some lie that could possibly explain away the bizarre predicament she had put herself in. “Um, I just--”

 

Lee put his hand up. “Stop. You don’t have to lie to me. You don’t have anywhere to stay, do you?”

 

Katara slowly shook her head, looking down. Color flushed her cheeks.  _ Spirits, this was so embarrassing. _

 

Lee sighed. “Um, I guess you can stay with us, then--I mean, until you have a place, obviously, but--uh…” He trailed off, looking flustered. “I mean, I’ll have to ask Uncle, but I can’t believe he’d say no…”

 

Katara, attempting to regain her composure, looked up at him and pulled together a small smile. “I cannot possibly repay you and your uncle for you continuous generosity, Lee. I am truly indebted to both of you.”

 

Lee nodded and looked off, but under his breath, Katara could have almost sworn she heard him say “No, you’re not.” 

 

\---

 

Katara had been incredibly grateful for Lee’s offer for her to stay with him and his uncle, but now, a few more weeks into her time in Ba Sing Se, and ever closer to the time she would have to leave the tea shop, Katara regretted saying yes. Lee and Mushi had treated her with so much kindness and hospitality--offering her a job, feeding her, and now housing her as well--and now she was going to repay them by running away without so much as a goodbye or an explanation as to why she was leaving. She had been discreetly packing her bags, ready to flee at a moment’s notice. But every day she saw Lee and Mushi, receiving kind smiles from them, her heart hurt more and more. This was betrayal.

 

She had finally found something closer to a family than she had had in ten years, a whole decade, and she was going to abandon it all. 

 

But she was running out of time. Each day, her stomach grew bigger and bigger. It was definitely noticeable now, and Katara had started to wear baggier clothes. She scrutinized her reflection in the mirror for hours, trying to learn how to make her ever-growing baby bump disappear.

 

_ Tui and La, please guide me. I’m so lost. I don’t know what to do anymore. How can I just abandon these people who have been so kind? And if I stay, will they accept me? _

 

This was what Katara was mulling over as she drummed her fingers restlessly on the front counter of the tea shop when she was abruptly pulled from her thoughts by Mushi’s jolly, rasping voice.

 

“Katara, can you help Table 7?” he called from the back room.

 

“On it!” she called back, swiftly weaving between tables to reach the group in the back. They were all Earth Kingdom soldiers, and looked like they might be more fitting in a brewpub rather than a teahouse. 

 

“Hi!” Katara put on a sing-songy voice that felt faker every time she did it. It was so contrary to how she felt inside. “What can I get you gentleman?”

 

“Are you on the menu?” one of the soldiers snickered. The table burst into laughter as Katara narrowed her eyes in anger, pulling her tray close to her chest. She wished she could use her bending to douse these men with boiling hot tea, but because that was far too risky, she settled for just imagining she could. Instead, Katara plastered a fake smile on her face and continued. “We offer the best jasmine and ginseng tea you’ll find in the Lower Ring.”

 

Another soldier snorted. “Yeah, and apparently the best women, too. Tell me, where’d they buy you? You’re obviously not from around here. Southern Water Tribe, maybe--you seem southern. You know what I heard about southern women, Jung?” 

 

Another man chuckled back with a small ‘what?’. 

 

“They say they’re wild spirits, and even wilder in bed.”

 

At that, Katara’s mouth dropped open in horror. Just as she was about to reply with a scathing retort, a cool, low, dangerous voice resounded from behind her.

 

“I suggest you leave, before you regret ever stepping a foot in here.”

 

Katara spun around to see Lee, looking more angry than she’d ever seen him. He approached the table swiftly but without looking like he was in a hurry. Quietly, he continued, “Get out.”

 

The soldier who had made the last remark stood up and got in Lee’s face. “Oh please, you’re just a kid. Don’t take it personally--I wasn’t trying to steal your Southern whore wife from you. Although, if you’d be willing to share--”

 

In a flash, Katara, without ever realizing she had, took hold of all the tea in the cups in the room, hurling it at the soldiers until it was less than an inch from their faces. 

 

“Get out before I let this boiling water melt your clothes into your skin,” she spat.

 

The horrified look on their faces gave her a brief rush of satisfaction, and they scrambled out the door. Pleased with herself, Katara turned around to face Lee, and her satisfaction flickered out immediately.

 

Everyone’s mouths were agape. Every customer was staring open-mouthed at her, even Lee. Mushi wasn’t gawking, but his eyebrows were raised in surprise. 

 

Katara had just given away the one thing that could land her back in a Fire Nation prison cell.

 

She was a waterbender.


	6. Discoveries, Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which the author is very, very sorry, and would like to offer you this plate of cookies to make up for this chapter.
> 
> TW: mentions of rape

Katara was a waterbender?

 

But--there were no waterbenders left in the Southern Tribe. The only waterbenders were in the North.

 

Technically, she had not said whether she was from the Northern or Southern Tribe. But when she mentioned her village had been raided, Zuko knew she was a southerner. He knew from war meetings, when he was still the crown prince of the Fire Nation, that his country had two strongholds left they had not been able to conquer--Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe. No raids against the Northern Tribe had been successful. 

 

So how was this possible?

 

Katara wilted under the gaze of everyone in the teashop. Zuko saw her features fold in on themselves, saw her making herself smaller. He had never seen her...afraid like this. Katara was a spark that burned brightly and never stopped burning. He had always admired that about her. She was bold. But now, she cowed beneath the unspoken tension simmering in the air.

 

Finally, as if she couldn’t stand it anymore, she turned on her heel and ran out of the shop. 

 

Zuko cast a frantic look towards his uncle. People began sitting down, murmuring in quiet, shocked tones about what had just transpired, but ultimately returning to the previous calm that was found in the Jasmine Dragon. Zuko, however, was panicked. Iroh nodded, as if to tell his nephew to go after her, and Zuko bolted from the shop in chase of Katara.

 

It was not hard to find her. She was no expert in hiding from a trained prince of the Fire Nation, after all, and Zuko was able to find her sitting in a small alley-like space between two squished-together houses just a couple of blocks from the shop. Her knees were pulled against her chest, and her head was in her hands.

 

For the first time since he’d met her, Zuko watched as Katara began to weep.

 

As her shoulders shook with unbridled sobs, Zuko rushed to her side to soothe her. “Katara? What’s wrong? Those guys are idiots, don’t listen to them--everyone knows half those Earth Kingdom ‘soldiers’ are just thugs walking around in uniforms.”

 

Katara just shook her head. 

 

“Katara?”

 

“Lee...I’m so sorry.”

 

“What?”

 

“I’m not who you think I am.”

 

\---

 

Katara had spent months trying to be strong. She had kept her secrets, like a hand of cards, close to her chest, trying to be brave for herself. For her family. For this child. She was Katara, the last waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe--there was nothing she couldn’t bear.

 

But ultimately, she was still Katara, the little girl who had been severed from her home and was trying to navigate a completely foreign and scary world.

 

And she told him everything.

 

\---

 

“So...you’re the last waterbender of the Southern Tribes,” Zuko said, testing the words on his tongue, trying to make sense of what he had just learned. “And you were imprisoned by the Fire Nation...when you were  _ eight _ ?!”

 

Katara merely nodded, eyes glassy from crying.

 

“So how’d you leave? And why did you choose now? Why wouldn’t you try to escape earlier?”

 

She looked away, biting her lip in an effort to keep more tears at bay. Oh no, had he pressed too far? Should he backpedal? Tell her she didn’t have to answer?

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

 

“No!” she almost yelled the word, but her voice was raspy and strained from crying and Zuko promptly shut up. “No more secrets. I don’t want to hide anymore.”

 

She took a breath.

 

“Things at the prison were--hard. When I was still a child, it was better. People just saw me as a harmless little kid. I even got to go to school. Mind you, it was prison school, and none of my teachers were real teachers, but it was something. But when I grew up, things changed...for the worse.

 

“Maybe because I’d lost all my babyish features, the guards and other prisoners didn’t think I was so cute or innocent anymore. They would yell insults, pull my hair, shove me, little things like that.”

 

_ Little things?  _ Zuko thought bitterly to himself.

 

“I also had to start doing manual labor, too. I was taught only the most basic principles of bending in order to help me do tasks that required waterbending. But that meant anytime I was even near water, I would be placed in chains. I couldn’t drink or even bathe on my own. It was humiliating.

 

“I thought it couldn’t get any worse, but I was wrong. My life was unpleasant then, but it was survivable. Then…”

 

Katara trailed off. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Zuko was quiet.

 

“Then a new guard was hired. I don’t know much about him. He was young, around my age. He seemed too young to be working at a prison, honestly. He was transferred to my block about two weeks before I got out.”

 

Zuko’s breath caught in his throat. He didn’t want to keep listening. This was awful, too awful to even hear. And he was afraid of the direction this would go. “Katara…”

 

“No, Lee,” she said quietly. “I have to tell you this.” Another breath.

 

Everytime she called him Lee, Zuko became more and more disgusted with himself.

 

“He was awful. He hurt...he hurt me. I don’t know why--no, I do. Because he could, and he was bored, and I was just a prisoner. He had power over me, like every other guard in that prison. He exploited me, and ra--”

 

Zuko couldn’t take it anymore. He suddenly wrapped Katara in a tight, ferocious hug, as if he could squeeze all the hurt out of her. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” He couldn’t think to do anything but just repeat those words over and over. His country had let this happen. His  _ family _ had let this happen! And probably happen again and again to hundreds of young women who were still in prison and experiencing this abuse. His heart felt so heavy, as if it had fallen out of his chest and into a ravine. 

 

Katara burst into more tears from the sheer emotional stress of the situation, and Zuko couldn’t blame her. His own frame shuddered with horror and shock and rage. 

 

“Lee--” Katara began.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, it’s okay, you’re safe now,” Zuko whispered against her head.

 

“Lee, I--”

 

“I promise, I promise I won’t ever let anything like that happen to you again. I swear on my honor.”

 

“Lee, I’m pregnant.”

 

He stilled, and looked back at her, holding her at an arm’s length. “You’re sure?” He almost whispered it. She just nodded in return.

 

“You have no idea how sorry I am that I didn’t tell you and Mushi sooner. I was protecting myself; I was scared the Fire Nation might find me here, and I’d end up right back in jail. And I didn’t want to burden your uncle’s business with my...predicament. I didn’t think you’d want to hire me if you knew. But I know now that you and your uncle are the closest thing I’ve had to family in ten years. I may have been separated from my home in the South Pole, but I’ve found a new one here. I hope you’ll let me stay, if only to work at the tea shop. I understand if there isn’t room for one more at home. You both have been so generous…”

 

Zuko hung his head in shame. He felt sick. “Katara, I am so, so sorry.”

 

Katara looked at him puzzledly. “What for? You--”

 

“Katara, my name’s not Lee. It’s Zuko. And my uncle’s name is Iroh, not Mushi.”

 

She looked at him with a shocked expression painted on her tear-stained face. Her reddened eyes were so wide they looked like they might burst out of her head. “But those are--”

 

“Fire Nation names. I know.”

 

Katara stifled a gasp, then narrowed her eyes. “Are you... _ Prince Zuko?!” _

 

Zuko looked away. “Not anymore. But yes, I was. Until my father banished me. Now I’m a refugee--no, an exile.”

 

Katara stood up abruptly. “How could you--”

 

“I am unbelievably sorry. I never wanted to hurt you even more. And I know I have. But I want to set this right, and maybe we can both start over. Together.”

 

When he met Katara’s gaze, his chest constricted and his heart sunk even lower. She looked at him with a closed-off, yet so emotional gaze that displayed pure, unmitigated hatred and pain. It hurt Zuko so intensely to know that he was responsible for this pain. It wasn’t just pain; it was betrayal.

 

A deadly second passed before Katara spoke again.

 

“Then your promise means nothing.”

 

Zuko couldn’t breathe. “What?”

 

“You promised you would never let anything like ‘that’ happen again. You swore on your honor. But you clearly cannot keep that promise, because you have none.”


	7. Aftermath, and a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...it's been a minute. 
> 
> I'm really sorry I got off writing this for a while. Since I last updated, I've finished one summer program, drove 24 hours (both ways) out of the country for ANOTHER summer program, and started school. It's been pretty hectic. I can't assure a necessarily consistent schedule, but I'll do my best.
> 
> I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Hopefully it wasn't too short.

_ Mother, please guide me. _

 

_ I’m such a fool. I ran away from the enemy, only to surround myself with more of them. Even now, I can never fully be free of the enemy, because the enemy lives within me. Part of me will always be inextricably intertwined with the enemy.  _

 

_ I miss what I can’t remember. I miss our family. I miss Sokka and Dad and Gran Gran, but I miss you in a different way. Maybe someday, when this war is over and I’m not living on the run, I can see them again. But I can never see you again. I know now that was your body in our house. When I was a little girl, I held hope maybe it was someone else. But I have lived enough and seen enough to know it was you. I know that the Fire Nation rarely takes prisoners. If only they could have made an exception for you.  _

 

_ You married Dad and gave birth to two kids out of love. You loved them. You loved Dad. You loved  _ me.  _ I worry I won’t be able to do the same. _

 

_ How do you love a child conceived in hatred and pain? How do you love a child who will remind you every day of those horrific moments? How do you love a child who could possibly firebend? And what do you do if they can? _

 

_ I want to be happy. I want to be free of this living curse. But I have no idea where to go from here. _

 

_ Please, guide me. I don’t know my way. _

 

_ \--- _

 

_ Mother, please guide me. _

 

_ I’ve started to fall for a girl--but I can never love her. I try to tell myself to stop, that I can’t. A week ago, a girl even asked me on a date. I should’ve said yes, but I couldn’t bring myself to accept. _

 

_ Today, I found out about this girl’s horrible past, and now I know without a doubt I can never love her.  _

 

_ Mother, what has our family done? Did you know about all this? Did you ever do anything to stop it? We have stood idly by while prisoners are ripped from their homes for no reason but the fact that they are benders. We stood idly while they were raped and tortured and kept in conditions that would be cruel even for the smallest fruit fly. How could we treat people like that? How could we treat  _ her _ like that? _

 

_ And how could I lie to her like that? _

 

_ She was right to question my honor. After I’ve lied to her, when she was so honest about everything. But then--I’ve sheltered her! I got her a job! She should be grateful! _

 

_ Spirits, what’s wrong with me. _

 

_ I want to strive to be the Prince of the Fire Nation; the best prince I can be. I want father’s love. I want him to be proud of me, and I want our family to be happy again. _

 

_ I want you back. _

 

_ But my heart always pulls toward her. I need to help her. She needs it. She thinks she can do everything by herself without anyone else, and she probably could. But she’s vulnerable, and soon, everyone will know why. She’s pregnant, Mom. And I’m worried what will happen to her if more people find out she’s a waterbender. There’s Fire Nation spies all over the Earth Kingdom, but especially in Ba Sing Se, and she doesn’t know how to avoid them like I do.  _

 

_ In another lifetime, do you think you could have loved Dad?  _

 

_ And in another lifetime, do you think Katara and I could have loved each other? _

 

_ Please, guide me. I don’t know my way. _

 

_ \--- _

 

It had been a week, and Katara had done a lot of thinking.

 

She was still furious with Zuko and Iroh, of course, but she thought she had developed a plan. One that might work, and keep her safe at least until she had given birth. Then she could leave Ba Sing Se and find somewhere else to settle. Somewhere which  _ didn’t _ happen to have the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation and the Dragon of the West. 

 

It had only taken Katara a few days of, at best, sneaking into cheap hotels with questionable sanitation, and at worst, sleeping in alleys to realize that living day to day was not going to work with a baby on the way. Her body was changing and becoming more and more cumbersome. Everything became harder--even just putting on her shoes was a challenge. Most times, they didn’t even fit due to swelling. The morning sickness just got worse, and wrapping her chest every morning was hurting more than usual. 

 

Katara felt completely out of control. 

 

But she was about to change that.

 

\---

 

All week, Zuko had alternated between hating himself and hating Katara. How could she just walk away like that? How could he be so stupid in telling her who he was? Didn’t she realize how much Zuko had done for her since she had gotten to the city? Didn’t his mother teach him not to lie? Zuko’s mind was tormented with angry thoughts, so he immersed himself in his work; making tea, helping customers, anything to keep his mind off the waterbender.

 

When she knocked loudly at the door just after closing hours, however, every emotion came flooding back to Zuko upon seeing who it was. His eyes widened in shock, then narrowed. Before he could speak, however, Katara burst out with a flurry of words.

 

“Listen here,  _ your highness, _ ” she spat, “I’m going to set these terms, and you’re going to follow them. Here’s the deal: we both know things about the other that could get us killed or sent to the Fire Nation, and I think we both know just how that would turn out for us. So you’re going to let me have this job, and I’m going to stay here. Don’t give me that look--I don’t want to live here either. But I have to if this is going to look realistic.”

 

Zuko’s head spun. “Realistic?”

 

Katara settled a cold, firm gaze on him. “You’re going to be my husband.”

 

Zuko blinked once, twice, before grabbing her arm, pulling her into the shop, slamming the door shut, and then proceeding to roar, “Have you lost your mind?”

 

Katara brushed his arm off. “I have to, Zuko. Do you think I can really live on the streets like this?” She gesticulated at her swelling belly. “I have maybe a week or two before this gets noticeable. And do you know how people will react to a pregnant woman without a husband? I won’t be able to get work. And then where will I be?”

 

Zuko had to admit she had a point. And, even if this wasn’t true, it would be downright cruel to deny Katara, pregnant and homeless on his doorstep. But he still couldn’t wrap his mind around pretending to be her husband. “Katara--I--I don’t know if I can...you know…”

 

Katara smirked. “Let everyone in Ba Sing Se think the nephew of the best tea maker in the lower ring impregnated a water tribe girl?” 

 

Zuko glared at her crudeness, but he felt his cheeks heat and blood rush through his body at the implication of what she had said. “Uh, sure.”

Her expression hardened. “Zuko, I…” she trailed off, looking distant. “I’m trying to understand that you’re not just a faceless soldier of the Fire Nation. I’m trying to tell myself you’re not like the other tyrants in your family. And I know,  _ I know _ , it’s cruel of me to hold your banishment over your head. But I can’t trust you.” She took a breath, and shuttered her expression, staring up at him with a cold, emotionless expression. “And I swear: if you betray me, if you even give me a reason to think you might do me wrong, I will tell all of Ba Sing Se and anyone who will listen just who you are.”


End file.
